


Dream

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam nodded off in passenger seat of the Impala as Dean drove along a deserted highway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Amanda on Tumblr

Sam nodded off in passenger seat of the Impala as Dean drove along a deserted highway. He awoke into a dream, jolting upright as he realized who was now next to him. Sam still hadn't gotten used The Devil being there and didn't think he ever would.

Lucifer looked at Sam with slight annoyance. "You really ought to sleep more, Sam. For your health, if nothing else."

"Been busy. Not a lot of time to sleep. There's an apocalypse going on, you know." Sam made a face, but his expression softened as he put a hand on Lucifer's thigh. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"If you would just tell me where you are, I wouldn't have to wait for you to fall asleep," the archangel retorted as he leaned in for a kiss.

Sam indulged the devil for a moment before pulling back. "Lucifer, no."

Lucifer made a small hurt noise as he moved to kiss the hunter's neck. "Don't you trust me yet, Sam?"

Sam sighed, baring his neck for the archangel. "It's not that."

Lucifer nipped at Sam's neck. Hard.

"Okay, it's partly that. But mostly what would I tell Dean? 'Hey, do you mind getting separate rooms? I kinda have plans to tell the guy we're hiding from where we are and then let him have sex with me.'"

Lucifer's tongue lathed over the bite. "Well, that would be the truth," he said as he nimbly undid Sam's belt buckle and popped the button on his jeans. "But what you say to him is of no consequence to me. I don't care what your brother thinks of us, and really neither should you, Sam."

Even as the archangel pulled down the zipper and dragged his jeans and boxers down to his hips, Sam made a face.

Lucifer took Sam's length in hand, stroking it and leaning in for another kiss.

Sam met the devil's lips for a moment, then sighed as he pulled back. "/Fuck./"

Lucifer chuckled. "I don't think there's quite enough room to do that here comfortably. But how about we do this,"

Lucifer bowed down and took Sam's erection in his mouth.

Sam groaned pleasurably and put an encouraging hand in the devil's hair. In response Lucifer made a pleased noise and it was all Sam could do to not buck into the vibration.

Lucifer pulled up to tease at the head and slipped a hand back to fondle Sam's balls. The hunter moaned softly and let his head drop back, fingers threading through Lucifer's short hair.

The archangel took Sam deeply once more, sucking hard, and pressed a finger at his entrance.

Sam came with a shout, waking himself.

He looked down at the wet sticky spot appearing on his jeans as Dean glanced over.

"Dude." Dean returned is gaze to the road. "Well, at least we know Luci didn't pop in on you in that dream."


End file.
